1. Field
This disclosure relates to a complex particle as a component of a toner external additive that is externally added to a toner for an electrophotography, a method of preparing the same, and an external additive for a toner including the complex particle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex particles include organic materials and inorganic materials to provide various characteristics.
Complex particles may include a core-shell type particle having a structure where a shell including an inorganic material is coated on the surface of a core including a resin particle, or a secondary particle which is an agglomeration of smaller primary particles in which an inorganic material is attached to the surface of a core particle having a large particle diameter formed of an organic material. Complex particles having various shapes and structures have been developed.
Complex particles are applicable to electrophotography toner. Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved complex particle for electrophotography toner.